Harry's Crush
by shimmer2
Summary: Harry discovers he has a crush on Ginny...A little R/H on the side *COMPLETED*
1. I like....

The raindrops were hitting heavily against the roof of the castle as Harry walked in. He was exhausted , his quidditch practice had lasted two hours and it was freezing outside. he hurried upstairs, Harry didnt perticulry feel like dealing with filch or ms.norris for dripping mud on the floor. He supposed he would be defouling the castle .  
  
"chocolate frogs" harry said carelessy to the fat lady. she swung open letting harry climb through the circular portratit hole. When he walked in there was only one person there, ginny. Ginny was curled up, asleep on one of the chairs in front of the fire. She looks so cute thought harry get a hold of yourself Potter thats Ron's sister. He self-consiously ran his fingers through his dirty mudsplattered hair before tiptoeing over.  
  
"Ginny?" he whispered.  
  
"Mjkh" mumbled ginny. She was just dreaming that she and hary were in hogsmeade together, walking hand in hand. She opened her eyes to see big green ones staring back at her. "Harry?"  
  
" Yea, I thought you might wanna sleep in uh...your..uh bed" Harry was mentally smacking himself in the forehead.  
  
" oh thanks Harry, I have a big potions test tomorrow.." She said quickly as she got up.  
  
"good night" they said together at the same time.  
  
ginny blushed as she quickly walked up stairs.  
  
  
  
Later as Harry lay in bed staring at the top of his four-poster he wondered do I like ginny? I mean she's Ron;s sister but she is pretty . She's a year younger than me....well Neville did ask ginny to the Yule ball, yea but hats Neville.... Harry continued these thoughts until he sunk into an uneasy dreamless sleep.  
  
  
  
The next day that went by was extremely boring and long, in fact harry was quite glad to get to the common room after supper. Fred and George came over to Harry and ron who were just finishing their divination homework.  
  
"hey guys wanna play truth or dare?" said George with a wicked smile.  
  
Harry who was quite bored agreed, so they found chairs in the back of the room.  
  
"Oy ginny!" yelled Fred  
  
"what?" asked ginny, even without the firelight she looks cute thought harry stop it! she's a 4th year!  
  
"play truth or dare with us?" said george a little quiter  
  
" well...uh..umm......"  
  
" dont be a prat and come play!"  
  
"fine!" said ginny a liitle annoyed and she came over to join them.  
  
Now wizard's truth or dare is very diffrent then the kind muggles play. First you dont get to choose truth or dare, the other players choose for you. and if you lie while playing the game, your skin starts to change to another color. Harry somewhat regretted his descion after hearing this but he didnt want Fred and George to think he was chicken, so they started to play. Soon it was Harry's turn.  
  
  
  
"Soooo harry..." said fred somewhat evily. " I think truth...who dja like and i wanna know everyone ya like"  
  
Harry answered automatically "Cho" but he saw his hands turning a weird shade of blue.  
  
"Harrrry, who else dja like?" said ron in a tone like that of his twin brothers.  
  
"umm...welll..." With a shock Harry realized it was ginny who he liked as well.  
  
his skin was now dark blue!  
  
"harry?"  
  
" alright alright " said harry, he had to admit it, but she was right there!  
  
He opened his mouth when hermione came by saying "Harry I need your help on this question about Quidditch!"  
  
harry let out a sigh of relifeas skin returned to normal and he went to the other side of the room to help.  
  
" You better make it up to me" siad hermione " i know you like Ginny"  
  
"What?! How did you find out ?" said Harry , little did he know that ginny who was curious on what hermione ( yes hermione) needed help on, was standing behind him. 


	2. A little Note

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (except Holly) they belong to J.K. Rowling! sniff  
  
A/N: Hi guys! Thanx so much for the reviews! Hope ya like this chapter, its kinda short but ill write more soon!  
  
Ginny lay in bed, she couldn't stop smiling. Harry liked her!! After she heard it, she quietly slipped away to her dormitory. What should she do? She had never had any boyfriends before, not even a date! You don't even know if he likes you that much! She thought to herself. Well tomorrow lets just see what happens.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was still downstairs talking with Hermione.  
  
" Harry! Don't be a prat, ask her out or something, you know she likes you!"  
  
"Yea Hermione just like your gonna ask Ron right?"  
  
Hermione went a deep shade of red " He likes me?"  
  
"oops!" Ron is going to kill me! How dumb can I be!  
  
"Anyway" said Hermione trying to wipe the smile off her face " There's a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday, ask her!!"  
  
" Uh.. well...uh ..I will if you ask Ron...."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and finally agreed, she certainly did not want to be called a hypocrite!  
  
The next day Harry awoke with butterflies in his stomach. You can do this! You faced Voldemort but you can't ask a girl to just go to Hogsmeade? Come on Potter!  
  
At breakfast he saw her talking to her friends. Who am I kidding I can't do this! Suddenly a brilliant idea came to him. A note! I'll write her a note! Harry took out his quill and started writing:  
  
Dear Ginny , No not dear! He crossed it out and started over.  
  
1 Ginny-  
  
Hello. I was wondering if you might want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday. Alright well I have to go!  
  
-Harry  
  
Harry smiled, sure the note wasn't too romantic but in Elementary school, Writing was never Harry's best subject. He walked by her, took a deep breath and slipped the note into her bag.  
  
Later, in potions Harry pretended to drop his jar of beetle eyes on the floor, when Hermione bent down to help him, he whispered " So didja ask him?"  
  
"well not yet, I just can't, did you ask Ginny?"  
  
" I wrote her a note" said Harry , quickly sitting up as professor Snape walked by. I wonder when she'll find it!  
  
Meanwhile in Transfiguration, Ginny Weasly searched for an extra quill, she had accidentally turned hers into a hedgehog. Her fingers brushed a folded piece of paper, curious she pulled it open and read it. Her face turned as red as her hair. Quickly she passed it to her best friend Holly. They were both giggling rather loudly.  
  
" Miss Weasly! Miss Baker! Would you like to share with the class what you find so fascinating?"Said Professor Mcgonagall sharply.  
  
"umm its nothing Professor" said Ginny innocently.  
  
" 5 points from Gryffindor, next time it will be 10!"  
  
At dinner Harry was talking to Ron about Quidditch when someone passed behind him, dropping a small piece of paper in his bag. 


	3. Will they get it?

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K rowling sniff!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reveiws ( again) heehee I know that this might be short too but I'll Have the next Chapter up really soon! Please review more!  
  
Harry sat in the common room pretending to read FLYING WITH THE CANNONS but he was waiting for Ginny to come over. It was getting late.... What if she didn't get the note?  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny was on the opposite side of the common room, talking to Hermione. " What if he didn't get it?" said Ginny nervously.  
  
"Ginny! I'll go ask him and if he dint get 'anything special' I'll ya know help him find it" said Hermione, she had listened to Ginny talk about Harry for the last hour.  
  
Hermione went across the room and sat down across from Harry.  
  
" So..uh..Harry..Get anything interesting today?"  
  
"what?..Oh sorry Hermione I was a little distracted"  
  
This might be a little harder than I expected thought Hermione.  
  
" Harry can I borrow some parchment?"  
  
"Sure, hold on a sec"  
  
He rummaged through his bag and found the parchment.  
  
"Here ya go"  
  
ugh! He still hasn't found it! Thought Hermione  
  
" Harry! I tried to give ya some clues but obviously you need more help" then very slowly as if she was speaking to a toddler she said " There is a note for you in your bag, find it, open it up and read it"  
  
Harry got it and a big smile spread across his face as he searched in his bag, finally he found it, hastily he tore it open and read  
  
Harry-  
  
Sure ill go with you! Ill meet you at the three broomsticks at noon, k?  
  
Can't wait!  
  
Love  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry was so happy he gave Hermione a big hug, and raced upstairs.  
  
"Ron!?" yelled Harry.  
  
"Yeaaa?" said Ron rather dreamily.  
  
"Guess what?" They both said in unison.  
  
"You go first," said Harry.  
  
"OOOOOOOOkay! Hermione asked me...she asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her!" his face turned as red as his flaming hair."  
  
" That's great " said Harry, pleased that Hermione went through with her part of the deal.  
  
" And you?" said Ron.  
  
"well..uh" How could he tell Ron he was going on a date with his little sister?  
  
"Okay, uh I kinda asked Ginny to go to Hogsmeade with me and she kinda said uh yes" Harry finished quite lamely.  
  
" Harry..You like Ginny?" Ron said looking more like Fred and George than ever. Harry's face turned as red as Ron's hair.  
  
" Well...uh..yea"  
  
With that Ron started laughing hysterically " You great prat! (ha ha ha) you were worried my sister would say no? She's liked you forever!" Ron kept laughing and laughing.  
  
Harry decided to walk down to Hagrid's, so he slipped on his invisibility cloak and went through the portrait hole. He was so lost in his thoughts (of guess who?) He hardly noticed when his cloak practically fell off. He took it off, and was about to put it back on when..  
  
"Potter, potter, potter you know sneaking around the school at night is strictly forbidden" It was Snape. Harry quickly stuffed the cloak under his robes.  
  
" That's 30 points from Gryffindor and lets see...No Hogsmeade trip tomorrow for you" said Snape so smugly Harry wanted to slap him. " Now get back to your common room!"  
  
When Harry got back he tried to find Ginny but she was already upstairs, as was everyone else. When he got back to his dorm Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean were all asleep. Oh well I'll tell her tomorrow he thought as he went to sleep 


	4. Uh-Oh

Disclaimer: None of the Characters (except Holly) are mine! Sniffle  
  
A/N: Come on guys review! Okay I know the last chap wasn't the best but this will be good!  
  
  
  
Harry woke up very early the next morning by Fred and George " Oy Harry wake up!"  
  
"Ugsufg" mumbled Harry incoherently, he rubbed his eyes and said " What the hell?"  
  
"Quidditch practice..All day! Rise and Shine!"  
  
Harry got up, still half asleep, and pulled on his Quidditch robes and met the team outside.  
  
About 3 hours later Ginny got up and started getting ready, sure they were meeting at twelve but she wanted to look well..hot. For the Next hour Ginny and Hermione did each other's hair, makeup and even picked out their clothes. Ginny had to admit Hermione did a great job , I look great! Harry will fall in love with me! Heeehee  
  
Together they set off to Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry zoomed around the field searching for the snitch, Angelina, their new captain had gotten that maniac glint in her eye so very reminiscent of Oliver. He was exhausted they had been practicing for nearly 5 hours, it was almost noon. Noon, oh my god I forgot to tell Ginny! She'll be crushed! I cant even leave cuz of Snape, I know I'll go to the owlry. He flew over to Angelina and explained. " Sorry Harry, but we need to beat Slytherin, come on get back out there." Harry flew around, hardly paying attention as he silently cursed Snape, Angelina and basically the entire world. WHAM!! A bludger had hit him, he fell to the ground with a sickening thud as everything went black.  
  
Where is he? Thought Ginny to herself it was 1:59 and he still wasn't there. As she saw Ron and Hermione walking hand in hand outside, she wiped a tear from her eye. Oh great now my mascara will run, not that it matters; I can't believe that I well believed him! Oh it was probably a joke. With that she burst into more tears and ran sobbing from the pub.  
  
Hermione was quite enjoying herself with Ron when she saw Ginny running and it looked like she was crying. She raced after her, "GINNY! WAIT UP!" Ginny stopped and turned around " He-he d-dint come! It w-w-was prob (hiccup) probably a a joke!" she sobbed and rocked back and forth like winky. She gave Ginny a big hug and she and Ron walked Ginny back up to the castle.  
  
Meanwhile Harry lay in the hospital wing totally unconcioncus , while Angelina sobbed uncontrollably " Its all my fault! I shoulda let him go to Ginny!" Harry was dreaming and in his dream Ginny was screaming at him " You said you would go!, Ill never speak to you again." Then Ron punched him and said " You broke my little sisters heart you bastard!" and everything disappeared in a swirl of color.  
  
Ginny was in her dormitory, covers pulled up over her head crying. " Come on Gin, He must have a good excuse, Harry isn't the type to do that!" Hermione was desperately trying to console her. But Ginny didn't hear Hermione, She was blocking out everything. "Sorry Hermione but can ya please just leave!" Ginny had just remembered that big hug Harry had given Hermione, he probably will never hug me like that! He probably likes her! I was just a joke! He shoulda left me in the Chamber of Secrets! With these thoughts she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: What will happen to Harry? Or Ginny? Find out in my next chap ! Gotta love the cliffhanger hee hee! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE review! (and no flames) 


	5. explantions and kisses

Disclaimer: All of the Charcters (except Holly who is a very minor character) belong to J.K Rowling not me, (  
  
A/N: Heylo! I hope everyone likes this fluffy story so far heehee! Last chap! Yaaay! O yea pleeeeeeeeze review guys!  
  
  
  
Ginny awoke the next morning and decided to stay in bed. She was almost asleep when. "Oh come on Ginny!, don't be sad, I bet Harry has a great explanation and you guys can go to the next hogsmeade weekend!" It was Hermione, unusually cheerful " get outta bed and lets go" Oh of course you're a bright little ray of sunshine; you didn't get your heart broken, quite the opposite. Ginny huddled even further into he covers but Hermione yanked her outta bed and practically pushed her down the stairs.  
  
Ginny searched everywhere for Harry, she was going to give him a piece of her mind, Is he avoiding me? But he was nowhere to be found. " Holly go find out where Harry is please!" Ginny asked with big puppy dog eyes. Holly was quite the gossip and could find out any information in about 5 second. " Fine" she said like it was a big hassle, but Ginny saw that glint in her eye, Holly lived for gossip.  
  
2 minutes later Holly returned, " He is in the hospital wing" she said, smiling despite the sad news "Quidditch accident" Ginny burst into tears, " I m-must be the m-meanest per-person in the whole wo-world!" Quickly she ran up to the hospital wing Ever since Harry wrote me that note I've been doing a lot of running and crying she thought.  
  
When she arrived she saw Harry unconscious with a big bandage over his arm. " Oh m-my g-god, H-Harr-Harry!"  
  
" hjkop" he grumbled slowly coming back from his semi-coma, then he rubbed his eyes and with great effort sat up and put on his glasses. " wha-What is it Ginny?" Oh my god, how long have I been here? Hogsmeade! Damn! Guess I better tell her now thought Harry wanting to go back to his coma. " Ginny I'm so sorry"  
  
" You better explain" said Ginny bitterly, as she wiped away here tears.  
  
" I kinda got in trouble and well Snape said I couldn't go to Hogsmeade and then Fred and George woke me up at like 4 in the morning to go to practice and I tried to tell you Ginny, but I never got a chance to tell you, im so sorr-"  
  
" The boy needs his rest, now shoo!" It was Madame Pomfrey.  
  
" Just give me 2 minutes please," said Ginny pleadingly, using her big eyes on her.  
  
" Oh..fine but just 2 more minutes" said Madame Promfrey before going into her office.  
  
Then Ginny summoned up all of her courage and did something she thought was very brave. She leaned over and kissed Harry.  
  
"Well I guess my two minutes are up!, see ya soon Harry!" and with that she quickly walked or rather floated out of the room.  
  
  
  
Harry lie there in bed with a smile on his face just waiting until he could see her again.  
  
A/N: ya guys like it? Very fluffy I know! Heehee! Review! Don't worry ill have a new story soon heehee! 


	6. mud and evil plans

A/N: yea I know I said the last chap was the LAST chapter but all these people wanted me to write more soon.......  
  
Harry was playing Wizard's Chess with Ron when Ginny walked over gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and dropped a note on his lap.  
  
" Ginny we have had too much trouble with notes" Harry started to say but Ginny had already walked away and Ron had gone red, it still annoyed him that Harry liked his baby sister. Harry carefully opened the note and read:  
  
Harry-  
  
Hi! I know that our last Hogsmeade trip didn't go so well, but lets go next time k?  
  
love from,  
  
Ginny  
  
Harry also turned red as Ron peered at him from behind the parchment, he quickly put it out of site and continued playing.  
  
Across from the room Lavender Brown stared at Ginny secretly hating her, how could she a scrawny little 4th year being going out with Harry, she should be doing that instead, of course only her diary knew that.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day Harry and Ginny snuck off together to the nearly frozen lake. When they got there they saw Ron and Hermione and they were quite busy. Harry and Ginny tried to sneak away unnoticed, but their plan was foiled when ginny tripped over a small log with a great boom. Harry tried to look concerned when ginny got up but he couldn't help it and he started laughing. Ginny was covered in mud. She took a dripping handful mud and threw it at Harry he ducked and it hit.....Snape.  
  
"30 points from Gryffindor Miss Weasly" said Snape coolly as he wiped the mud from his forehead. " And hmm a detention for both of you tonight" He walked away and as soon as he was out of earshot Harry and Ginny cracked up. " Well " said Ginny blushing "i guess we could finally be-alone together then" Harry smiled and threw mud at her. From the castle Lavender saw all of this and decided to set to work on her plan.  
  
A/N: ooo Lavender is evil haha! okay well i hoped you liked it ,reveiw 


	7. detentions & more kissing!

The light from the cauldron burned a bright pink lighting Lavender's face eerily. She smiled to herself, all that time buttering up Professor Trelawny had worked, she hadn't even looked at the title of the book when she signed the permission slip for Amore Aime. She laughed to herself and returned to her potion.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand in the carpeted hallways, down the stairs to the dungeons where Professor Snape was to give them their detentions. With Ginny, thought Harry, detention doesn't seem so bad. He grinned stupidly at Ginny "ready?"  
  
So they entered the classroom breaking apart, they didn't think Snape would like the idea of any display of affection, especially between two Gryffindors.  
  
"You to will spend the evening cleaning the dungeon, every inch, without magic, I shall be back at twelve" and with that Snape swept out of the room. When Snape's footsteps were no longer audible, Ginny took out her wand said "Revourvem Cletidium" and the dungeon was sparkling clean. She gave Harry a devilish look and said " Fred and George taught me that, its the greatest, no one can tell you used magic, no matter what they do".  
  
" Wow, my girl isn't just pretty she's smart too"  
  
Ginny blushed the same color as her hair. " So what should we do know?"  
  
They didn't need along time to think about it, Harry kissed Ginny and lets say that for the next hour they were quite busy.  
  
~*~  
  
Her plan was running perfectly. She poured the pink potion into a small vile it hissed and small bubbles floated out of it and hummed to herself, " beat this Ginny Weasley "she whispered as she dropped the vile safely into her pocket, she hummed and walked innocently out the door. She looked around the common room but he was gone, probably out with Ginny, this thought made her even more determined.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny drew apart from Harry and said, " Ya know I just realized something"  
  
" What? " asked Harry looked genuinely curious?  
  
" I never thought I would have this much fun in Snape's dungeons but I guess I was wrong"  
  
Harry laughed and they went back to kissing.  
  
~*~  
  
At twelve o'clock Professor Snape looked at the clock and walked through the hallways and down to his dungeons, the sight he saw made him want to hurl over the immaculate dungeon floors. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly were..ugh.. kissing.  
  
" So the famous Mr.Potter has found himself a girlfriend, from one of his fan clubs I presume." sneered Snape evilly. " 100 points from Gryffindor, each"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other incredulously.  
  
" Now be gone"  
  
So they went upstairs into the common room where they continued.  
  
Little did they know that Lavender was watching them from the landing.  
  
A/N: oo ooo didja like it? Review 


	8. Lavender's revenge

A/N: someone said that there was too much kissing in the last chapter and that it wasnt very Harryish, well Harry and Ginny are just very happy to finally be together and they were making up for lost time heehee reveiw and no flames!!  
  
Lavender seized her oppurtonity the next day at dinner, when Harry and Ron where arguing about Quidditch teams.  
  
" No, the Chudely Cannons lost to the Striped Stings last year? Remeber?"  
  
" Ron, how many times to i have to tell you, I dont have a wizard's wireless!"  
  
" Anyway, what im saying is chaser's are more important that beaters!"  
  
" Ron!, seriously I'm way to tired for all of this"  
  
  
  
  
  
So Lavender took the vile of pink potion and tipped into his goblet, it let out a faint hiss, and Lavender grinned evilly. She waited, and then Harry took a gulp of his pumpkin juice and a strange sensation went over him, he got very dizzy and the room started to spin. Then as suddenly as it had stared it stopped. Harry decieded he was too tired for all this nonsense and went upstairs to get some sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
That night Harry dreamt that he and Lavender were going out. All in all it was a pleasent dream, with not one mention of anyone named Ginny.  
  
  
  
The next morning when Harry got up he felt very content. Infact he felt downright cheerful.He went into the common room where he saw Lavender sitting in a  
  
chair.  
  
" Isnt she pretty, Harry? You have a crush on her dont you?" said a small voice in his head.  
  
'no, i like Gin-" Harry thought, but the voice seemed to be controlling him. He walked over to Lavender, unable to stop himself.  
  
" Lavender, I just was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" the words came out of Harrys mouth but he had not told his mouth to say them.  
  
" Oh sure Harry, I'd love to" Said Lavender her eyes twinkling.  
  
So Harry unable to stop him self took Lavender's hand and walked down the hall with her.  
  
Ginny walked down stairs at just the right moment and saw them.  
  
  
  
A/N: yea its short, but ya gotta love the cliffhanger heehee ( reveiw!)  
  
*Marni * 


	9. Uh oh for Lavender

A/N: All right this is the absolutely last chapter (you hear that Katatherine??), but time for the age-old shameless plug, read my new story Mystery Girl. Its gonna be out soon! I'm thinking of taking these last couple of chapters off, since I don't think there very good. Oh well enjoy!  
  
Harry's mind was total bliss, not a single thought was there except one, Lavender. It was almost like being under the imperius curse, except he wasn't jumping out any windows or whatnot. So like a good boy he held tight on to Lavender's hand. Lavender gave him her brightest smile and proceeded into the entrance hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny could not believe what she had seen  
  
" I probably saw wrong, I mean he couldn't have..." said Ginny nervously to Hermione, " I mean did you see anything"  
  
Hermione couldn't lie to Ginny; she was one of her best friends, " Uh...."  
  
" You did?" Ginny simply could not take it, Harry couldn't.... but he did, and she ran out of the common room, tears streaming down her face.  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~~  
  
Harry's mind only had one thought, Lavender. In fact he wasn't thinking about anything else..Untill he saw a small redheaded figure running past him.  
  
"Ginny"  
  
"No, Lavender!"  
  
"GINNY!!!" but that last thought came out of his mouth, and she turned around, her brown eyes wet with tears.  
  
" Ginny, I-" Lavender, quickly took out the vile and tried to force the potion into Harry's mouth, but Ginny was not the only one who saw.  
  
" Ms.Brown!" said a voice, Lavender, Ginny and Harry turned their heads to see a certain Professor McGonagall walking hurriedly down the corridor." What do you think you were doing?"  
  
" I..uh..um well you see..." stammered Lavender  
  
" Come with me, we need to have a little talk"  
  
And with that Lavender and Professor Mcgonagall walked up the stairs to her office, Lavender still trying to make up a story. Soon Harry and Ginny were alone,  
  
" Ginny I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened"  
  
" I do, Mum told me enough stories about the love potions she used to make"  
  
" Love Potion? Lavender? Ugh"  
  
" That's the Harry I love"  
  
* FIN*  
  
(Yes the end)  
  
( enfin, finalment,) 


End file.
